


Neque semper arcum tendit Apollo

by S_Nuur



Series: Tricolor [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Drama, First Meetings, Friendship, Historical, M/M, Pre-Barricade, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/pseuds/S_Nuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estuvo tan cerca aquella vez... aquella noche... cuando aun eran jóvenes y el mundo sólo había empezado a dejar en ellos su impronta. Enjolras y Grantaire, 1825-1827</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato narra la relación pasada de Enjolras y Grantaire en Tricolor. Se puede leer por separado aunque hay cosas que se entenderán mejor en el contexto de la historia completa.

_“Ten esperanza en la adversidad, y teme la suerte contraria en las prosperidades con el corazón bien prevenido. Júpiter trae los deformes inviernos, y es él también el que los aleja. Si el presente es malo, no quiere decir que lo sea el porvenir. En ocasiones Apolo despierta con las cuerdas de su lira la Musa silenciosa, y no siempre tiende el arco”._

Horacio (Odas, II-X)

**1825**

_Mi fa la do... do... do... mi fa la do fa re... re..._

Claro que eso era un _re_ bajo palabra de honor. Enjolras tocaba algo el piano y por lo menos sabía...

_Mi fa la do fa... fa... reeee..._

...que al alquilar aquel cuarto se había equivocado...

_Reeee..._

...muchísimo.

Se acomodó la manta que le estaba resbalando de los hombros y trató de ignorar aquella tormenta de vibraciones desafinadas para concentrarse en la lectura del libro que tenía sobre las piernas cruzadas. La cubierta se estaba desprendiendo de nuevo y estudiándola, se le ocurrió que tendría que volver a coserla. Pero eso sería cuando tuviera útiles de costura. Y eso no era concentrarse en la lectura, no. Pero es que le parecía aquel cuarto tan vacío y tan inhóspito que a veces pensaba que hasta aquella cacofonía de chirridos y estridencias era preferible al árido silencio que habría si no.

Miró otra vez a su alrededor para encontrar la misma desolación de antes acechándolo por todas partes. Si no fuera por el fuego que ardía alegremente en la chimenea, bien alimentado por el haz de troncos que le había subido el portero en una carbonera, no habría allí más que sombras arremolinándose en cada rincón.

Nada de aquello había existido durante las semanas que había vivido con Combeferre, pero aquel tiempo tan feliz había sido breve. Se había acabado el mismo día que llegó el despacho de su padre por el que recibía un permiso que no había pedido para residir en París, así como medios económicos que tampoco había pedido para mantenerse por su cuenta. Aquello lo había irritado por más de un motivo, y de alguno no se sentía particularmente orgulloso. No era justo que Combeferre lo siguiera manteniendo, y aunque él le había ofrecido su casa por tanto tiempo como quisiera, Enjolras se había sentido en la obligación de buscar alojamiento propio en cuanto pudo permitírselo.

Y así había acabado el breve verano doméstico de su primer año en París.

Las semanas que habían pasado juntos habían volado, tanto tenían que contarse después de tan larga ausencia... Aunque, de todas maneras, a ellos dos nunca se les agotaban los temas de conversación.

Aquellos días, como andaban los dos todavía ociosos, se habían pasado las mañanas y las tardes recorriendo las calles de París. Habían visitado la universidad y habían asistido a las lecturas públicas del _Jardin des Plantes,_ habían subido al _Montmartre_ y a lo alto del campanario de _Notre Dame_ para ver París a vista de pájaro, habían cruzado todos los puentes en ambas direcciones y se conocían de memoria los puestos de todos los libreros de lance del _Pont–Neuf._

Habían visto de primera mano la miseria que se amontonaba en los arrabales, y a los niños flacos como galgos que deambulaban solos por los callejones mientras en _l’Orangerie_ maduraban naranjas en pleno mes de agosto. Habían visto como la policía arrancaba de la pared carteles ilegales que denunciaban la corrupción y la censura, y habían presenciado en plena calle el arresto de un joven que se había subido a un guardacantón para denunciar a voces y ante una multitud la corrupción del gobierno.

Así estaban las cosas, y eso era sólo la superficie del problema. Los periódicos hablaban de fraude electoral y de chantaje en las Cámaras, con cuyo control se estaban haciendo aquel rey de pretensiones absolutistas y sus seguidores ultramonárquicos a pasos agigantados. El colmo del atropello había sido la reciente aprobación de la ley Anti–Sacrilegio. Definitivamente, las cosas no podían seguir así.

_Mi fa do... mi fa la do..._

_Re,_ pensó Enjolras.

_¡RE!_

_Ay..._

Pasó una página, y después una docena en rápida sucesión. Ya nunca leía aquel libro de corrido, sino que saltaba adelante y atrás buscando sus versos preferidos, aunque bien hubiera podido cerrarlo y ahorrarse la vela porque se lo sabía casi de memoria. Pero aquel libro era para él una de esas cosas familiares a las que uno vuelve cada vez que siente cernirse sobre el corazón la sombra del desasosiego, como quien vuelve a casa. No, no a casa. Pero era una forma de hablar.

No es que estuviera mal el cuarto, y el precio era bastante razonable. Había estado seguro de que se sentiría a gusto allí pero, desde que Combeferre se había ido hacia dos o tres horas, parecía que las agujas del reloj se hubieran parado.

_Re... ree... reeeeeee..._

Pues no. ¡No, no y no! Enjolras apartó la manta de una sacudida y golpeó dos o tres veces la pared, que parecía vibrar físicamente con aquel estruendo.

Pero sólo le respondieron más lamentos desafinados que casi le hicieron rechinar los dientes.

_¡Se acabó!_

Se levantó, recogió la vela y salió decididamente al pasillo dispuesto a acabar con aquel suplicio o con su vecino, lo que fuera más fácil. El ruido procedía del cuarto contiguo al suyo; por debajo de la puerta se adivinaba una línea de luz muy tenue. Enjolras se plantó allí y llamó con tres fuertes golpes.

_Mi fa la do re... mi fa do... re..._

Llamó otra vez. Y otra más.

Estaba en mitad del cuarto intento, que ya amenazaba con echar la puerta abajo cuando, abruptamente, cesó el ruido dejando un silencio en el que su último golpe sonó como la acometida de un ariete. Hacia la puerta y hacia él se encaminaron entonces los pasos bien de alguien muy irritado o bien de un gigante de las leyendas antiguas.

¡Ah, que encima había importunado al “virtuoso”!

Enjolras endureció el rostro y se llenó el pecho de aire dispuesto a gritarle cuatro verdades a aquel cargante...

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió de par de par, no salió ningún músico sin talento y sin sentido cívico sino una nube de humo más densa que un algodón, que se le metió hasta el fondo de los pulmones y que le dijo:

–¡Quién eres! ¡Qué quieres! ¡Es que ya no puede uno ni...!

Enjolras dio un involuntario paso atrás mientras se las arreglaba para respirar. El joven que se estaba materializando entre las espirales de humo se había quedado helado frente a él y lo miraba con unos ojos verdes que no parpadeaban. Parecía que le había caído un rayo.

Si Enjolras hubiera ido más al teatro, habría sabido que de las personas que emergen dramáticamente de nubes de humo nunca cabe esperar nada bueno. Pensó que aquel humo olía raro... ¡Ay, qué cándidos dieciocho años había tenido! Parpadeó dos o tres veces ante aquella mirada fija, esperando, pero el propietario de aquellos ojos hechizados no emitió ni un sonido.

–Caballero –le dijo a aquel joven que parecía que ni respiraba... y dio un paso al frente sin querer. Algo raro les acababa de suceder a las paredes... y al suelo...y Enjolras se sostuvo un instante en el marco de la puerta–. Caballero –empezó otra vez en un tono que sugería que no era aquella la palabra que tenía en mente–, tened la bondad de posponer hasta mañana la práctica de vuestras... _inquietudes artísticas_ o me veré obligado a...

–¿Pero quién sois vos? –le dijo de pronto la estatua de humo que, como tocada por el dedo omnipotente de Michelangelo, acababa de cobrar vida. Tenía una espesa mata de rizos negros que se apartó de la frente mientras le hablaba... y los ojos verdes...

–Soy vuestro vecino de al lado –lo informó Enjolas exasperado–. Y ahora ¿podríais, _si no es mucha molestia...?_

–¿De aquí al lado?

–¡Sí!

–Ah, pues mucho gusto –le dijo su enojoso vecino bajando repentinamente la voz al nivel de un susurro–. Pero no gritéis, que es muy tarde.

Enjolras respiró muy hondo. Craso error.

–¡Por última vez! Hacedme el favor de...

_...de..._

–Haced... el favor de...

Notó de pronto un temblor violento en las manos, se le cayó la vela y ésta rodó hasta los pies del otro joven, que se agachó rápidamente a recogerla. La voluta de humo que quedó de la llamita se perdió entre los vapores que, más tenues ahora, emergían aun del cuarto.

–¡Vaya por Dios! Esperad, que os la enciendo... –dijo el joven mirándolo–. ¿Os...? ¿Os encontráis bien?

Enjolras negó con la cabeza y dijo:

–Sí...

Parpadeaba y el mundo daba saltos, cambiaba de dirección, pero mirara donde mirase había humo... humo fragante, _verde,_ _ojos verdes... iris verdes y motas doradas engarzadas... una corona de oro alrededor de unas pupilas dilatadas como pozos negros._ _Si miraba lo suficiente, vería allí su reflejo grabado en ónice._ Había un sonido profundo y grave como el de un tambor, como el de un martillo, creciendo más y más y más en intensidad, en velocidad... _Ojos verdes... tan brillantes..._

Una voz se abrió paso a través del sordo retumbar de sus latidos:

–Oíd, me parece que sería mejor si hablásemos en otra parte –dijo la voz... alguna voz... la de su vecino–. Os estáis poniendo un poco pálido y... Oh... ¡oh, oh, oh!

El mundo de Enjolras dio un vuelco de 180 grados...

Y eso fue lo último que supo de los siguientes dos o tres o cinco minutos.

 

**•••**

 

No llegó a perder del todo el sentido; sólo la noción del espacio, del tiempo y de sí mismo. Su mundo dio otros dos o tres tumbos y de pronto, ya sólo daba vueltas muy despacio.

Estaba tendido en algún sitio, había un viento racheado azotándole la cara y algo que crujía se agitaba frenéticamente ante sus ojos. Había una voz, ora cercana, ora lejana, que recitaba una letanía interminable de sandeces sin sentido.

–¡Ah, Dios mío! –decía la voz– Mira lo que se te ha caído en mi puerta, y se ha quedado tonto nada mas verme. ¿Para qué lo has dejado aquí? ¡Ay, ay, despertad, monsieur! Despertaos, os lo ruego, que bastantes pleitos tengo ya con el casero para sumar el de andar matándole a los huéspedes distinguidos. Porque vos tenéis que ser un príncipe por lo menos. Jesús, mirad qué ojos, si parecen las joyas de la corona de Luis XVI, que se le debieron caer cuando lo afeitó el barbero nacional. Qué cosa más extraordinaria es ese azul: podría gastarme cien francos en cobalto y ni siquiera me acercaría. Ah, ya parece que vuelve en sí, menos mal. Aquí, monsieur, bajaos ya de la luna. ¿Me veis? ¿Me oís?

Enjolras gimió y manoteó de forma descoordinada tratando de detener aquello que no paraba de oscilar delante de sus ojos y que le estaba provocando nauseas. Descubrió al cabo que era un libro cuya cubierta, unida precariamente al resto del manuscrito por unos finos hilillos, se acabó desprendiendo y lo golpeó con una esquina entre los ojos.

–¡Ay! ¡Basta! –exclamó reaccionando como si le acabara de picar una tarántula, y le arrebató a su acompañante el libro de la mano. Se incorporó de golpe y el otro retrocedió, pero no duró mucho la relativa verticalidad de Enjolras, que tuvo que apoyarse en las dos manos para no desplomarse mareado otra vez.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró a su vecino, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo a su lado y que lo miraba con expresión de profunda preocupación. Enjolras reconoció su propio cuarto, su fuego, su cama bajo él... bueno, su colchón... y su libro sin cubierta y medio deshojado aplastado bajo su mano...

–¡Menos mal! Me estabais empezando a preocupar –le dijo aquel joven–. No sabía si ponerme a pedir socorro, pero seguramente no hubiera acudido nadie... ¿Os sentís mejor?

–Sí... –dijo Enjolras sin pensar, y se sentó en la cama con la espalda contra la pared. Poco a poco iba notando cómo se disipaba el mareo y cómo se le secaba el sudor frío que le había empapado el cuello y la frente. Se pasó una mano un poco temblorosa por la cara–. Gracias. No sé qué me ha pasado...

El otro joven, que se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, soltó una sonora carcajada pero, cuando vio que Enjolras no se reía, se silenció de golpe.

–No, claro. Yo... tampoco me lo explico –murmuró desviando la mirada con gesto culpable–. ¡Ay, Dios mío! –exclamó de repente– ¡Os han robado! ¡Rápido, vamos a la gendarmería!

–¿Qué? –dijo Enjolras sobresaltado, hasta que comprendió qué era lo que lo había alarmado tanto–. No, no, es que me acabo de mudar. Estas son todas mis cosas.

A la luz de aquella afirmación, su vecino echó una nueva ojeada cautelosa a su alrededor.

–¿Qué cosas?

Pues también era cierto.

–Tendré que encargar algunos muebles –consideró Enjolras poniéndose a recomponer el libro sin pensar en lo que hacía. Lo golpeó contra su rodilla para enderezar todas las hojas y dispuso cuidadosamente la tapa encima.

–A no ser que prefiráis tener aquí una pista de baile... Yo conozco a un ebanista en el barrio de _Saint–Michel_. No es ningún Boulle: fabrica muebles sencillos, pero que duran, y no cobra mucho. Si queréis, os doy las señas.

–Pues no me vienen mal.

–Luego os las escribo –le dijo el otro joven. Sus ojos verdes habían descendido muy brevemente hacia el libro que Enjolras acunaba en el regazo–. _Organt_ , ¿hum? Un poco picante y más bien blasfemillo. Que no os lo vea la mujer del portero: no seríais el primero en tener que agradecerle una visita guiada a la gendarmería.

–Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo Enjolras apretando los labios. Aquella era de la clase de cosas que le hacían hervir la sangre. Por si la censura del gobierno no fuera suficiente, siempre estaba el vecino que denunciaba al vecino. Por otra parte, estaba bien saber que su actual vecino (que, para cierto grado de sorpresa, parecía que había leído aquel libro tan perseguido por la censura) no parecía tener intención de denunciarlo.

–¿Y a qué os dedicáis, si no es indiscreción? –le pregunto aquel joven tan extraño.

Y Enjolras, que en realidad no se dedicaba a nada, no supo qué contestarle. Le molestaba un poco aquello: pensaba que lo hacía parecer un holgazán ocioso.

–Soy estudiante –contestó entonces– de leyes. –Y se olvidó de mencionar que todavía no se había matriculado porque... En fin, ¿qué le importaba eso a aquel caballero?

–Decid que sí –comentó él con una sonrisa que rayaba muy de cerca en la socarronería–. Nunca hay bastantes abogados.

Enjolras frunció peligrosamente las rubias cejas. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él aquel... _ser_ que ahora recordaba que llevaba toda la noche convirtiendo su nueva casa en un infierno acústico?

–¿Y vos? ¿Qué sois? –lo interrogó ahora él en tono desafiante–. ¿Sois músico, por ventura?

–¿Qué? ¿Músico yo? –dijo él echándose a reír–. ¡Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no. Pobres músicos. ¿En qué os habrán ofendido para que los insultéis así? No soy músico, no. Pero me hallaba esta noche presa de la melancolía y se me ocurrió componerle una romanza a mi amante.

–Una romanza –repitió Enjolras sólo para asegurarse, pero su vecino no pareció haberlo oído.

–Mi amante me ha dejado por un vestido de seda –le explicó éste hundiendo los hombros–. Bueno, y por unas enaguas bordadas, y por un sombrero con velo de encaje de Flandes... Igual no ha hecho tan mal negocio, la verdad.

–Os doy mi más sentido pésame –le dijo Enjolras, porque aquella era la única otra cosa que se le ocurría además darle la enhorabuena: una mujer tan interesada, pensaba, donde mejor estaba era lejos de uno, pero no le pareció apropiado ser tan sincero con un desconocido.

El desconocido, en cambio, no parecía compartir su opinión acerca de la sinceridad con los desconocidos.

–Mélie –continuó– se ha ido esta mañana en el cupé del Vizconde de la Trufa, que la va a convertir en la Vizcondesa del _Passage des Panoramas._ Mélie es el diminutivo de Amélie, que era mi querida. El cochero de la peluca empolvada que ha venido a recogerla me ha dicho:

»–¡Mozo, espabila! ¡El equipaje de _mademoiselle_!

»La verdad es que _mademoiselle_ no traía cuando llegó más dote que ese pelo negro tan bonito, pero se ha ido con un guardarropa muy completo. Venía más o menos como vos, con lo puesto. Ah, pero ella no sabía leer. Me dijo:

»–Nicolasito, tú me enseñarás.

»Yo lo intenté, pero la verdad es que se le daban mejor los números. Era más bien de la rama de las ciencias, mi Mélie. La geología y la biología le interesaban una barbaridad, ya sabéis: los rubíes, los bogavantes... Y la alquimia, ni os cuento. ¡Ay, las mujeres! Todas quieren ser majaranis de Cachemira. Yo le estaba haciendo al viejo reumático un retrato ecuestre. ¡Ecuestre, nada menos, con esas piernas como palillos de la China! Pero me pagaba sus buenos cien francos, una América que yo pensaba invertir en ella, en comprarle un terciopelo verde de Brujas, de a veinte francos el metro, que ella quería para hacerse un vestido. El terciopelo lo inventaron en Cachemira, y lo llevó a Bagdad un árabe. No se le ocurrió al dichoso árabe pensar que nos iba a llevar a todos a la bancarrota.

»Pues bien, como este caballero (el vizconde, no el árabe) se ha llevado a mi Melpómene, yo me he llevado su Guarnerius. Pero no os apuréis, monsieur, que mañana mismo se va a ir de peregrinación al Montepío, y que el Vizconde del Lumbago Ecuestre vaya a reclamárselo al judío si le place, que yo mientras tanto pienso dar buena cuenta de los Cinco Hijos de San Luis que me ha pagado. Mirad qué maravilla –dijo sacando del bolsillo del chaleco un luis de oro nuevecito, reluciente como un espejo, que mostró por ambas caras–. Lo que debían ser las Américas antes de Cortés. Vos no conoceréis todavía el barrio pero hay cerca una tasca, un sitio pequeño, donde sirven un fricasé de cordero y un pastel de manzana de chuparse los dedos, en platos de porcelana y todo, y un vinillo de Marne que es la pura primavera. Me parece que es un poco tarde y a lo mejor ya está cerrada la cocina, pero esta llave que tengo aquí seguro que encaja en la cerradura. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Nos comemos guisado a este rey?

–¿Perdón? –preguntó Enjolras, cuya inteligencia empezaba a dar tumbos entre las zarzas de los razonamientos de su vecino.

–Que si queréis cenar –simplificó el otro joven como para un rústico de las provincias.

–¿Con vos?

–No, con el Gran Turco. Pues sí que os ha pegado bien el hachís, caramba.

–¡Pero si no os conozco de nada!

–¡Anda! Pues es verdad –dijo el otro dándose una palmada en la rodilla–. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Grantaire. –Y le tendió una mano de piel pálida, manchada de azul real, que Enjolras estrechó mecánicamente para descubrir que era casi tan suave como la suya, poco acostumbrada al trabajo físico.

–Enjolras –dijo.

Y cayó de repente en la cuenta de que, por lo visto, acababa de hacer su primera amistad en París.

 

**•••**

 

Se comieron dos raciones de fricasé, medio pastel de manzana y vaciaron tres botellas del vinillo de Marne “que era la pura primavera” sin saber cómo.

La verdad es que Enjolras descubrió cómo cuando llegó la hora de subir los cinco pisos de escaleras: Grantaire, que ya había salido con lo suyo puesto, la había bajado dando tumbos pero para subir, ya no había forma y Enjolras lo tuvo que ayudar colgándoselo por un brazo de los hombros.

Grantaire iba cantando una canción verde que Enjolras había oído cantar a los estibadores del puerto de Marsella. A la altura del segundo piso, un vecino en gorro de dormir se asomó a la escalera.

–¡Qué voces son esas! ¿Otra vez tú, pintamonas del demonio? –protestó. Cuando vio a Enjolras, puso cara del más beatífico espanto–. ¡Jesús, María y José! ¿Pero cuántos años tienes tú? ¡Dos mocosos es lo que sois! Y la cogorza que se han agarrado, qué vergüenza. No seré yo quien deje a vuestro alcance a mis hijas. ¡Venga a dormir, tunantes!

–Ah, ¿que tiene usted hijas? –le dijo Grantaire parándose y balanceándose peligrosamente al borde de un escalón–. Pues yo nunca las he visto. Serán muy guapas para que las tenga usted que guardar bajo llave. O muy feas.

–Calla y camina –le dijo Enjolras tuteándolo sin darse cuenta. Aunque para ser honestos, él también estaba un poquito achispado y todo aquello le pareció bastante divertido.

Dejó a Grantaire en la puerta de su cuarto y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. El joven estaba completamente borracho y no decía más que incoherencias (durante la cena le había estado recitando pasajes de la Ilíada medio en griego y medio en francés). Pero claro, es que estaba de luto porque acababa de “enviudar”...


	2. Chapter 2

Con la marcha del Guarnerius camino del Monte de Piedad, la convivencia vecinal mejoró notablemente.

Pero Enjolras no tardó en descubrir que lo de aquella noche no tenía nada de excepcional y que, en realidad, su nuevo amigo era así casi siempre. Grantaire, cuando tenía dinero, salía y se emborrachaba, y a veces Enjolras no lo veía en tres o cuatro días; cuando no tenía dinero, se encerraba y pintaba. Existía una corriente de pensamiento un poco más extendida que mantenía que lo que Grantaire hacía era emborronar lienzos con pintura, pero siempre es difícil establecer la línea que separa a los malos artistas de los incomprendidos de su tiempo.

Grantaire sólo tenía dieciocho años, llevaba uno y medio en París según él, y en nada había tenido tanta prisa como en ponerse en malos términos con el Salón (los había llamado rancios petimetres disecados y había sugerido que tenían la sensibilidad artística más o menos donde tenían metido un palo) y por extensión, había cortado con el mundo académico en general, y de ese modo se había condenado en vida a no ser nunca nadie. Decía: “Aquí yace _Grand R_ , que no murió esposo ni padre que él sepa ni en cumplimiento del deber patriótico, pero que se despachó a gusto”. Decía que le daba igual, y que “Viva el rey Luis de Oro”, y a veces adoptaba una técnica más convencional, que resultaba que dominaba a la perfección, para pintar por encargo y salir de los apuros financieros. Así era como se había acabado ganando también la enemistad de los que se llamaban a sí mismos “artistas puros”, quienes vivían por y para el arte y que en nombre del arte, eran capaces de morirse de hambre aunque, las más de las veces, estaban de gorrones en casa de algún conocido.

Al respecto del talento artístico de Grantaire, Enjolras no sabía qué pensar ni tampoco qué decir, y lo lamentó un poco porque el joven artista parecía estar esperando alguna muestra de opinión crítica cuando le mostró su trabajo. Pero Combeferre, que cultivaba el gusto por todas las ciencias y por todas las bellas artes y las bellas letras, se quedó bastante impresionado la primera vez que vio sus bocetos y sobre todo, sus óleos y sus acuarelas; entonces acababa de regresar de Londres, y algo habría visto allí que lo hacía animar a Grantaire a desarrollar aquel estilo propio y peculiar aunque, por lo demás, no eran los dos muy cercanos. Enjolras los presentó cuando Combeferre vino a verlo al día siguiente, y no le pasó desapercibido que ambos se trataban con cierta frialdad, aunque con corrección. Les llevó mucho tiempo aprender a tolerarse y para entonces, el que no toleraba a Grantaire era Enjolras.

Pero en aquel tiempo de su recién estrenada juventud todo era muy distinto.

Grantaire era un desenfrenado de carácter compulsivo que no sabía dónde estaban los límites de nada, pero además era inteligente e inquieto, curioso por naturaleza, y no le asustaba decir lo que pensaba. También era divertido y ocurrente y aunque no poseía el encanto de Courfeyrac ni (aunque se reía mucho) nada parecido a su alegría, se las arreglaba para hacer reír a Enjolras.  Para él siempre tenía una sonrisa amable, e incluso cuando más absorto estaba en su trabajo estaba dispuesto a dejar los pinceles si Enjolras iba a visitarlo.

Hablaban de todo y de nada a la vez. A veces, se ponían a hablar y se les echaba encima la madrugada; empezaban discutiendo la cuestión del azúcar y acababan hablando de Carlomagno. Y si bien era cierto que Grantaire tenía sobre casi todo opiniones caústicas que tendían demasiado hacia el cinismo, sabía defenderlas usando la razón y la elocuencia y en las pocas ocasiones en que hablaba en serio, su discurso resultaba tan impresionante como descorazonador. Decía que no tenía opinión política, pero más bien parecía que las tuviera todas a la vez; lo que, en definitiva, venía a ser lo mismo. Cuando Enjolras se ponía demasiado serio con alguna cuestión, Grantaire se dedicaba a sacarle punta a todo lo que decía hasta que conseguía bien hacerlo reír o bien exasperarlo y ahuyentarlo. Pero, cuando se daba el segundo caso, nunca tardaba mucho en aparecer con alguna variedad de pipa de la paz:

–Tengo un libro nuevo –anunciaba.

–Tengo bizcocho borracho.

–¡Tengo una rata en mi cuarto!

–¡Tengo dinero! Te invito a cenar.

La lista era interminable y, aunque contuviera con no poca frecuencia los puntos “tengo sed”, “tengo una cogorza como el órgano de Nuestra Señora” y “tengo resaca”, también había muchas cosas agradables.

En el capítulo de las confidencias no ahondaron mucho; Grantaire nunca le preguntó por su familia, ni Enjolras a él. Y sin embargo, no hizo falta nada de aquello para que se forjaran rápidamente los primeros lazos de la amistad. A la semana de conocerse ya se tuteaban, y no estaba muy claro cuál de los dos se había tomado primero aquella libertad.

Enjolras empezó a asistir a la universidad en el mes de octubre. Se tomó sus estudios muy en serio al principio (con el tiempo se acabaría distrayendo bastante), y cuando estaba en casa se pasaba muchas horas delante de los libros de leyes. La mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo pasaba con Combeferre. Se reunían en casa de éste las más de las veces, algunas en casa de Enjolras, y solían pasar mucho tiempo en un café del _Quartier Latin_ donde se reunían sobre todo estudiantes y cuya tertulia encontraban siempre interesante.

Era por las noches, cuando regresaba a su casa, cuando Enjolras veía más a Grantaire, que se acostaba tarde o no se acostaba. Como eran los dos únicos inquilinos del quinto piso, Grantaire tenía su puerta siempre abierta, así que Enjolras solía detenerse un rato a charlar con él antes de acostarse. Algunas veces, él tampoco se acostaba.

Pero Enjolras nunca le hablaba a Combeferre de Grantaire, ni a Grantaire le hablaba de Combeferre. Estaba cada vez más convencido de que los dos no se gustaban, aunque no comprendía por qué motivo a alguien podría no gustarle Combeferre, que era siempre amable y correcto con todo el mundo, que hablaba con suavidad, que no decía nunca una palabra de más, pero tampoco una de menos, que prestaba a quien le hablase toda su atención y que miraba siempre a los ojos. También era raro el caso de que a Combeferre no le gustara alguien pero, como les sucede a muchas personas de temperamento flemático, su tolerancia tenía la forma de una escalera acabada en un precipicio. La de Enjolras también, salvo que su escalera tenía sólo un escalón o dos que eran, además, estrechos, precarios y resbaladizos. Y después... _"Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate"_.

Grantaire, por su parte, era de otra especie: pertenecía a la irritable raza de los poetas (a la irritante raza de los poetas algunas veces), que tan despreocupadamente comparan el amor y el odio y que a veces dicen encontrar la esencia de las pasiones más en el segundo que en el primero, y practicaba la provocación por deporte, como quien dice, por amor al arte.

Aquel choque de caracteres no preocupaba a Enjolras, que había decidido que Combeferre y Grantaire eran ambos parte de su vida ahora, pero partes separadas que él prefería que siguieran así. ¿Por qué había decidido aquello? Pues un poco por reafirmarse en su independencia, y un mucho por un sentimiento más obscuro, extraño y contradictorio, que aguijoneaba a ratos su conciencia si lo dejaba. Pero Enjolras no lo dejaba; no muy a menudo.

Por lo menos, mientras tuvo opción de elegir.

 

**•••**

 

Fue la noche del 26 de diciembre, una noche de luna nueva, cuando las cosas torcieron por el camino espinoso de los que se despistan en la oscuridad. Estaban los dos en el cuarto de Grantaire y, como de costumbre, se les había hecho muy tarde hablando después de una cena que habían subido de la taberna y tomado allí mismo.

–Autonomía política y cultural no es lo mismo que independencia –estaba diciendo Grantaire.

–No, no lo es –replicaba Enjolras inclinado hacia adelante, porque tenía como un resorte en algún sitio que lo hacía reaccionar así cuando algo le interesaba-. Lo primero es una concesión y lo segundo, una conquista.

–Y cuando Polonia se sienta de ánimo conquistador y se subleve contra esos jacobinos a la rusa amigos tuyos, contra esos... “ _jaschabinos”_ , ¿de parte de quién vas a estar?

–¿De qué parte estarías tú?

–¿Hay que estar de alguna?

Enjolras alzó los ojos como el que se encomienda al techo.

–Me agotas.

–Me lo dicen mucho... –sonrió Grantaire ufano–. Está bien, pero hagámoslo interesante. He aquí mi escudo de armas –anunció presentando una moneda de un escudo que, después de mostrarle por ambas caras como un ilusionista en preparación de un truco, tiró ostentosamente sobre la mesa entre los restos de la cena–. Y voy con Nicolás, el Legítimo Usurpador. Por nada en particular; por... afinidad.

–Yo no apuesto –lo informó Enjolras con hosco semblante.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no.

Grantaire desdeñó aquello con un airoso movimiento de la mano.

–¡Valiente respuesta! ¿Te da miedo caer en el negro pozo del vicio y la corrupción? Eso no te pasará a ti, ser de luz. ¡Vamos, muéstrales un poco de fe contante y sonante a tus _tovarisch_! A lo mejor, tienen suerte.

–La suerte es la excusa de los que no quieren asumir su responsabilidad. Yo no creo en la suerte.

–Es una forma de hablar –se defendió Grantaire quitándole importancia–. Pero peor para ellos, porque falta les va a hacer.

Enjolras se había cruzado de brazos.

–Te equivocas.

–Y tú –empezó Grantaire en tono de advertencia y poniendo un dedo sobre la moneda de un escudo– vas a perder una estupenda oportunidad de demostrármelo.

Enjolras lo miró largamente, con sus rubias cejas empezando a dibujar un peligroso acento circunflejo del revés.

–No tengo cinco francos encima –dijo en voz baja y firme.

Grantaire sonrió triunfalmente.

–Creo en tu palabra. Así que será... ¿un escudo por Constantino?

–¿Por Constan...? Pero tú... ¿me has estado escuchando la última media hora?

–Los últimos tres meses, me temo, mi querido Bruto. Entonces, República. ¡Mueran los Romanov! –Y añadió acodándose en la mesa y haciendo girar la moneda que él mismo había apostado–: A ver, a ver, ¿en qué gastaré mis cinco francos?

–Ahora estás siendo frívolo –le dijo Enjolras–. Es muy grave lo que está pasando.

Grantaire había apoyado el rostro en sus manos, y desde allí alzó hacia él sus grandes ojos verdes.

–Yo lo llamo ser realista. No sabemos lo que está pasando, si es que está pasando algo. En el mejor de los casos, no pasará nada.

–¿Cómo se puede llamar a la perpetuación de la tiranía y de la autocracia “el mejor de los casos”? –dijo Enjolras mirándolo con dureza. Grantaire bajó la mirada un instante.

–Se puede cuando, en todos los demás casos, este asunto va a terminar en un baño de sangre. Ese discípulo de Robespierre, ese Moraviov, se ha dicho: “¿por qué no voy a tener yo mi propia _Marianne_ , mi _Mariuska_?

–¿Por qué no? –cuestionó Enjolras airadamente, pero Grantaire hizo como que no lo oía y continuó:

–Se ha propuesto hacer las cosas a la francesa, y parece que nadie le ha contado el final de la historia.

–La libertad –dijo Enjolras.

–La guillotina –respondió Grantaire–. La República de los gorros rojos, del código de vestimenta, de los _citoyen_ y de las _citoyenne_ por decreto _,_ de los tribunales de tenderos, de las manos de pintura, de los poetas muertos, “única e indivisible, de la libertad, la igualdad, la fraternidad y la muerte”.

–¿Y eso es peor que ser los vasallos sin derechos de una monarquía sin restricciones de poder?

–Tampoco es mejor –consideró Grantaire (si es que consideraba realmente algo de lo que decía) inspeccionando la botella vacía a la luz de la única vela–. Al final, es todo lo mismo. Aunque puestos a elegir, la guillotina es una barbarie más refinada: es la barbarie de las pelucas rizadas y de las medias blancas. ¿Alguna vez la has visto funcionar? Yo sí. Y no, no diré que pasaba por allí como dice mucha gente. Había una ejecución pública y fui a ver. Todo el mundo fue a ver; todo París “pasaba por allí”, y yo no sé de ningún compositor ni de ningún dramaturgo que haya llenado nunca tanto un teatro. Y mira que la obra fue corta: “Este tribunal os ha encontrado culpable de _patatín patatán_ se os condena a morir”. ¡Zas! Y se acabó. Parpadeas y te lo has perdido. Eso es una vida. En las Rusias son más del gusto de los entretenimientos largos, con entreacto a poder ser. Sienten mucho respeto por la tradición y además, la soga es más barata y no hace falta afilarla ni engrasarla. Todo es más económico lo mires por donde lo mires. Otra tradición de saldo es el destierro a Siberia. ¡Eso sí que es una monstruosidad!

Pero a Enjolras, nada de aquello lo conmovió.

–Esa es la paz del servilismo miserable –dijo.

Grantaire dejó escapar una risilla un poco más alegre.

–No me impresionan tus ideas prestadas.

-¿Y qué hay que te impresione a ti?

–Algo habrá –dijo él sonriéndose.

-¿Y por qué no puedo hacer mías unas ideas que comparto? –siguió Enjolras sin prestarle atención.

-Oh, si puedes, figúrate si eres libre aunque te quejes de lo contrario. Pero esas ideas dicen que, a no ser que seas un salvaje pintado blandiendo un palo afilado contra las cadenas de la tiranía en nombre del principio libertador de que _“malo periculosam libertatem”_ , eres un esclavo. ¿Con cuál de los dos te sientes más identificado ahora mismo, letrado Ternera con Zanahorias?

Le sonrió, y Enjolras suspiró.

–No has entendido nada.

–Y tú me lo vas a explicar, ¿a que sí?

–Podría.

-Fracasarías.

–Pues salgamos de dudas –lo retó Enjolras alzando los ojos.

Grantaire recogió aquel guante con un bostezo.

-No, ¿para qué? Tanto hablar de Rusia me ha dejado helado y ya no queda vino para calentarse. ¿Bajamos a por más?

Pero ya debía intuir que no, y la mirada fija y silenciosa de Enjolras confirmó sus sospechas.

–Oh, está bien... –se rindió poniéndose de pie. Cogió la vela y trazó un tortuoso sendero a través del apretado caos que era su cuarto hasta unos estantes que había al fondo y que parecía que se fueran a venir abajo–. Pero deberías saber que la filosofía política no es buena para hacer la digestión. Es mucho mejor el coñac.

–Más arriba –lo guió Enjolras que ya se conocía sus libros mejor que él.

Grantaire levantó la vela a la altura de sus ojos y buscó más arriba, apartando una pila de libros que ocultaba una segunda hilera apilada en horizontal.

–No, más arriba. Lo estoy viendo desde aquí. –Enjolras se levantó y siguió a Grantaire, que seguía perdido en las antípodas del libro que buscaba.

–Si vas a tocar mis cosas –le estaba diciendo él– por lo menos podrías dejarlas donde las encontraste. Te digo que aquí no está. ¿Seguro que no lo tienes en tu...?

–Muy seguro –dijo Enjolras, que alargó el brazo por encima de su hombro para alcanzar el libro que querían. Grantaire no debía haberlo oído acercarse porque, en el instante en que su voz tocó su oído tan de cerca, se sobresaltó de tal manera que la vela y los libros que sostenía le saltaron de las manos como si estuvieran vivos.

Y se hizo la oscuridad de golpe.

Era una noche sin luna y hasta el quinto piso en el que estaban no llegaba la luz de gas de los faroles de la calle. La oscuridad que los envolvió era una de esas negruras en las que ni los ojos de los gatos se ven brillar, densa como una balsa de tinta.

Y casi igual de irrespirable.

Enjolras, que alarmado por la violenta reacción del otro joven había dado un paso atrás, se encontró conteniendo el aliento por lo que pareció una eternidad.Y la risa temblorosa que oyó en alguna parte frente a él no fue la luz al final del túnel. Si acaso, lo empujó aun más abajo en las profundidades de lo desconocido.

–Ja... jaja... –rió Grantaire, que todavía parecía estar en el camino empinado de recobrar el aliento perdido–. Por un momento me ha parecido que eras el fantasma del señor Benôit, que había venido a vengarse de mí por robarle algunas veces el periódico para empapelar el suelo. Si de todas maneras, con sus cataratas yo no me creo que fuera capaz de leer esa letra tan... Bueno, pues... hay... cerillas en algún sitio. Las voy a buscar y tú... tú busca la vela, ¿eh?

Se oyó un paso, un golpe y una maldición siseada en occitano, y después más ruidos confusos que rasparon y arañaron la completa oscuridad.

Enjolras, que seguía en el mismo sitio, se obligó a arrancarse de su propia inmovilidad para hacer lo que Grantaire le había dicho. Se arrodilló en el suelo y buscó la vela a tientas en la oscuridad sin querer pensar mucho en lo sucedido.

Porque podía ser que Enjolras no fuera ninguna autoridad en lo que tocante al aspecto práctico de según qué cuestiones, pero tampoco era tan ingenuo como lo creían algunos. Desde luego, no era tan ingenuo como para no saber lo que acababa de pasar.

La oscuridad emitió un chasquido, saltó una chispa y de pronto, una tenue claridad dorada acarició las sombras.

–¿Ha habido suerte? –le dijo Grantaire que, con su silueta recortada en retazos de rojo y negro, se le acercaba desde cierta distancia. Enjolras bajó la mirada y trató encontrar la vela aprovechando la débil luz de la cerilla, pero no tuvo tiempo de buscar mucho antes de que...

–¡Ay! Diablo de... –exclamó Grantaire soltando la cerilla que le acababa de quemar los dedos.

Y de nuevo, las tinieblas.

–Una menos. Pero tiene que estar por aquí –dijeron las sombras frente a él. Grantaire se había arrodillado en el suelo también, porque el sonido de su voz le llegaba desde su misma altura.

–¿No tienes más? –le preguntó Enjolras.

–No, y sólo quedan dos cerillas. –Y añadió como a modo de disculpa–. Es que estamos a final de mes...

–Y tú ahora cobras el día de paga de los obreros, ¿es eso?

 _Di que te lo has gastado todo bebiendo con esos compañeros de crápula que tienes,_ añadió mentalmente, aunque no sabía a qué venía de pronto aquella acritud tan...

Otra mano encontró la suya, dedos suaves, cálidos en la helada oscuridad... fugaces como el roce de una brisa.

Las sombras sólo le trajeron de aquel breve contacto un jadeo muy sutil. Y Enjolras volvió sus pensamientos hacia sí mismo para descubrir, no sin sobresalto, que su corazón se había lanzado a galopar sin riendas. Por una cosa tan tonta...

Horror muy humano; humanas pasiones. Bendita oscuridad sin estrellas.

Hubo de pronto otro chasquido, otra chispa, otro halo dorado, semejante a una burbuja de luz que flotara en las entrañas de las profundidades abisales. Allí estaban ambos, frente a frente.

Y los ojos que se encuentran en los confines del resplandor brillan con ascuas diminutas, con el reflejo de una llamita débil, frágil, breve... condenada a la extinción.

Pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que Grantaire arrancó sus ojos de los suyos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, y los hundió en las sombras que reptaban por el suelo.

–¿Ves algo? –musitó.

Enjolras veía unos ojos verdes con trazos de oro, profundos, transparentes, que no reían nunca y que se maravillaban demasiado a menudo de todo lo bello y de todo lo grotesco. Veía unos labios que de pronto quería besar.

“ _Apágate, breve llama”,_ le hubiera dicho a aquel destello como le imploró a la vida el falso rey de las manos rojas.

Uno a uno, Enjolras notó cómo se soltaban los hilos de seda de su propia reticencia. Fue un sobresalto tras otro, una brusca toma de conciencia de sí mismo, de lo que quería, de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Estuvo tan cerca aquella vez... aquella noche... cuando aun eran jóvenes y el mundo sólo había empezado a dejar en ellos su impronta.

Si Grantaire lo llega a estar mirando a los ojos... si hubiera llegado a alzar los suyos aunque sólo fuera por un instante muy breve...

Pero no lo hizo.

Y probablemente nunca supo lo cerca que estuvo aquella noche... tan cerca del que estaba condenado a convertirse en el dios de la única religión que él conocería, tan cerca del ser humano junto al que estaba destinado a morir.

Se extinguió la llama justo cuando apareció la vela fugitiva, que había rodado debajo de un mueble. Grantaire, que estaba más pálido que el fantasma de Banquo, empleó la última cerilla para encenderla, y con la luz llegó la calma al corazón estremecido, y los hilos de seda se volvieron cadenas de acero en el alma.

Cuando se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, sólo había confusión allí. Confusión y silencio.

Media hora después, los dos se habían despedido y Enjolras yacía en su propia cama, con los ojos abiertos a una oscuridad desierta, inhóspita y yerma, preguntándose si aquellos ojos que tan a menudo lo miraban hechizados lo verían realmente, preguntándose qué verían, preguntándose si, en realidad, el ciego sería él.

 

**•••**

 

Dos semanas más tarde llegaron a París las primeras noticias de San Petersburgo. Así supieron que aquella misma noche, mientras hablaban, el príncipe Nicolás Pávlovich, ahora zar Nicolás I de Rusia, había ordenado abrir fuego de artillería contra los sublevados en la Plaza del Senado. El levantamiento había sido aplastado en una sola noche. Aun se buscaba, decían los periódicos, a los conspiradores supervivientes.

Pero aquello se había escrito hacia dos semanas; de todos aquellos hombres, los que no estuviesen muertos estarían ya detenidos. Cuando volvieran a llegar noticias de Rusia, sería para anunciar sus condenas a muerte o a prisión perpetua.

Enjolras, con la mirada de luto, fue a pagarle a Grantaire los cinco francos que le debía.

–No estés tan triste, ser de luz. Si ya sabíamos lo que iba a pasar –dijo Grantaire, y con dos dedos puso en movimiento la moneda, que dio vueltas y vueltas sobre la mesa–. Estas cosas... se ven venir.


	3. Chapter 3

**1826**

Cuatro meses fue el tiempo que duró aquella primera amistad. Cuatro meses de invierno con sus días fríos y sus noches largas.

Una tarde de finales de enero que aun no había oscurecido se encontraba Enjolras sentado ante su escritorio, que todavía olía a madera nueva y a barniz, con sus libros de leyes formando un tupido tapiz delante de él. Hacía cuatro días que había empezado a nevar y un viento helado se colaba por la ventana a través de una rendija abierta. La chimenea presentaba el aspecto de un glaciar en retroceso: estaba pidiendo a gritos un par de leños y una incendaja.

Pero Enjolras, que no oía la llamada de su propia piel helándose, sí oyó a través de la pared lo siguiente:

–¿...favor de detenerse? ¡Le digo que se detenga!

–Qué más quisiera yo, señor Babeuf. Pero es que llego tarde a una cita muy importante a la que seguramente tenga que acudir a pie, porque ya sabe usted lo difícil que es encontrar un fiacre que esté libre los días de nieve. ¡Hay que ver lo que nieva, qué barbaridad! Bueno, pues encantado de hablar del tiempo con usted. Que tenga muy buenas tardes.

Eran dos voces que venían subiendo la escalera, más altas y más claras conforme se acercaban al rellano.

–¿Y en esa cita de usted, piensa que va a cobrar algún dinero? –preguntó la primera voz.

–¡Caramba, pues no lo sé! Ahora que lo dice, me parece a mí que sí. Qué feliz casualidad, ¿no le parece?

–Me parece que me está usted otra vez dando largas, eso es lo que me parece.

– _Demontre_ , qué avispado es este casero mío, y qué mala sombra tiene el muy avaro.

–¡Pero cómo se atreve!

–Oiga, que era un soliloquio: se supone que usted no puede oírme.

–¡Le he oído perfectamente!

–No va mucho al teatro, ¿verdad, señor Babeuf?

– _Señor Grantaire_ –dijo el casero muy despacio–. Se lo pregunto por última vez: ¿está usted en condiciones de pagar lo que se debe, o no?

–¿Todo _todo_ lo que se debe?

–Exactamente.

–Pues para serle completamente franco... no, señor Babeuf.

–Ya me parecía a mí. Y dígame, ¿está usted en condiciones de pagar _algo_ de lo que se debe?

–Una vez más, me hallo en la cruel necesidad de tener que decirle que no.

–¿Sabe usted a qué día estamos hoy?

–¿No es el día de San Fulgencio de Ruspe?

–Es día _treinta._

–Pues lo que yo decía. Y ahora que lo menciona, acabo de recordar que tengo un tío segundo, cruelmente llamado Fulgencio, al que hace mucho que no visito, y resulta que precisamente hoy es su santo. Se llevaría una gran alegría si su sobrino fuera a verlo y, como estaría muy alegre, seguro que me adelantaría unos francos que...

–Vaya usted a ver su tío segundo, a su tatarabuelo cuarto o al Papa Pío VIII si se le antoja...

–Ja... Muy bueno, señor Babeuf. Ha hecho un juego de palabras en progresión geométrica.

–¡Cállese! Me debe noventa francos por tres alquileres vencidos. Me los da mañana mismo o pongo en alquiler el cuarto de usted y le pido una orden _de sahucio_ judicial.

–¿Orden de _qué_?

–¡ _De sahucio_ judicial! Y entonces se las tendrá que ver con el ministerio. ¿Me ha entendido?

–Pues... sí, más o menos, sí. Excepto por lo de...

–Buenas tardes, señor Grantaire.

–Serán para usted...

–¿Cómo dice?

–Que buenas tardes tenga usted.

–¡Bah!

Cuando se apagó el sonido de pasos en la escalera y regresó el silencio, Enjolras se asomó al rellano. Lo encontró desierto, así que fue al cuarto de su vecino y tocó a la puerta con cautela.

–¡Pero qué quiere ahora! ¿Es que ya estamos a mañana?

–Grantaire, soy yo.

–¡Ah, bueno! ¿Y por qué no entras?

Enjolras empujó la puerta, que estaba abierta como de costumbre, y desde el vano se quedó mirando como Grantaire amontonaba sus cuadros en una sábana que estaba extendida en el suelo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¿A ti que te parece que hago?

–¿Es que te marchas? –Enjolras no sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendido después de lo que acababa de escuchar.

–A ver qué remedio –resopló Grantaire–. No tengo noventa francos que darle a este roñoso de casero, y si no se los doy dice que me va a poner una orden “de sahucio”. –Sonrió sin mirarlo–. Así que me voy.

Enjolras se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con semblante grave.

 –Yo te los podría prestar –dijo. Ya le había fiado antes pequeñas cantidades, cuando Grantaire había estado en apuros tales que no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar la generosidad ajena. Eran casi las únicas ocasiones en las que Enjolras lo había visto sobrio durante varios días seguidos. Cuando le debía dinero, no gastaba un sueldo en sí mismo antes de haber saldado su deuda.

Pero aquella era una suma seria; Grantaire estaba serio.

–¿Tienes noventa francos? –le dijo en el tono de las preguntas cuyas respuestas se conocen de antemano–. ¿A día treinta de mes?

–Los noventa no, pero los podría conseguir.

–Pidiendo prestado.

–Claro.

–A tu amigo el estudiante de medicina.

–¿Qué importará a quién se lo pida?

–No importa. Importa que tengas que contraer deudas.

–Eso es asunto mío.

–No, no lo es. Tú no lo sabes porque, por lo que se ve, no has tenido deudas nunca. Pero no lo es.

Enjolras frunció el ceño; lo hizo para las paredes porque Grantaire, atareado como una hormiguita, no lo miraba.

–Tengo un reloj. Lo podríamos empeñar.

–¡Qué dulce que hables en plural! –rió Grantaire, y Enjolras se sintió como un idiota.

–Muy bien, si no quieres... –Tenía la sensación de que se le había subido el rubor a las mejillas y esperó que Grantaire no lo notara cuando se giró hacia él.

–A ver el reloj.

Enjolras se lo mostró.

–Qué bonito. ¡Y es de oro del que pesa! –Abrió la tapa–. _“V.A.J.J.M. Enjolras”._ ¿En serio? ¿Todo eso?

Enjolras sonrió un poco desviando la mirada.

–Ya lo ves.

– _Mon Dieu!_ Alguien quiere que se note que le suena el bolsillo. A ver, ¿me dejas que adivine?

–Adelante.

–Victor.

Enjolras negó con la cabeza.

–¿Valentin?

–No.

–Vincent.

Enjolras guardó silencio.

–¿Es Vincent? ¿Sí? Bien. A ver... ¿Adrien?

–¿Vamos a hacer esto con todas las iniciales?

–Tú has dicho “adelante”. ¿Alphonse?

–No es Alphonse.

–¿Abdullah?

Enjolras se echó a reír sin proponérselo.

–En serio...

–¡En serio! Yo una vez conocí a un nativo de las Antillas más rubio que tú. Entonces no es Abdullah. ¿Alexandre?

Otra vez silencio.

–¡Alexandre! Pues claro, pues claro. Ahora pareja de jotas. ¿Jean?

–Julien –se rindió Enjolras, que estaba empezando a mirar el reloj con muy mala cara–. Julien Joseph Marie –terminó.

–Acabas de arruinar el juego –se quejó Grantaire mirándolo tristemente–. ¿Y los usas todos? Debe ser un infierno cada vez que tienes que firmar.

–Todos, no –respondió Enjolras. Y cómo Grantaire se quedó esperando, añadió–. Sólo Julien.

–¿Julien? –Grantaire consideró aquello un momento–. ¿Y por qué no Alexandre?

Porque Alexandre se llamaba su padre, por eso. Y porque a él lo llamaba Vincent Alexandre, con todas las sílabas, porque no sabía ser menos ostentoso que eso. Y porque Courfeyrac había escogido Julien, de toda aquella lista de nombres, cuando tenían seis años (aunque sólo lo hiciera para convertirlo en _Juliette_ , porque Courfeyrac era así) y a Enjolras le gustó.

–Julien está bien –dijo Grantaire que, al ver que no respondía inmediatamente, debió pensar que lo había molestado y se puso otra vez a inspeccionar el reloj–. _“Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat”_ –leyó en el anverso. Su mirada se había tornado sombría–. Está muy bien que graben esto en todos los relojes, ¿no crees? Si no, se nos olvidaría. Ten –le devolvió el reloj–, guárdalo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tampoco lo quieres?

–Cualquier prendero te dará cuarenta francos por él, cincuenta como mucho, y vale mucho más. Además, seguro que es un regalo.

–Te aseguro que no hay nada que me ate a este objeto.

–¿No? Si tiene una leontina. ¿No sabes para qué...?

–Grantaire –dijo Enjolras en su tono más autoritario, y el otro joven se silenció de golpe y lo miró petrificado, con el asombro grabado en sus ojos verdes. Enjolras no entendió aquella reacción; todavía tardaría algún tiempo en descubrir que su voz tenía aquel efecto en las personas en general... y en Grantaire en particular.

Por todo el tiempo que estuvieron mirándose a los ojos, Grantaire estuvo conteniendo el aliento. Pero dejar de respirar no fue suficiente y acabó bajando la mirada.

–Mira, te lo agradezco mucho –murmuró–. Mucho, de verdad. Pero no quiero deberte tanto dinero. Es mucho dinero y si resulta que no te lo puedo devolver en algún tiempo, ya no podrás recuperar el reloj. Sí –lo cortó cuando vio que Enjolras lo iba a interrumpir–, ya sé que dices que no estás muy apegado a él, pero no lo debes vender. Por lo menos, no por mí. Si de todas maneras, ya estamos a día de San Fulgencio de Ruspe –sonrió amargamente–, así que dentro de dos días deberé otro alquiler, más lo que falte de los noventa francos que ya debo. No –se giró y le dio la espalda, todo sin haberlo mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez–, mejor me voy.

Enjolras lo observó en silencio desde donde estaba mientras él retomaba la tarea que antes había abandonado. Había atado los cuatro extremos de la sábana y reservado a un lado el hatillo de cuadros, y había arrastrado hasta el centro de la habitación un baúl que había junto a la cama, que se puso a llenar con el resto de cosas que había en el cuarto sin orden ni concierto. Enjolras se dio cuenta de que no había en realidad tantas cosas, sólo era que estaban muy desordenadas... y de que iba a tardar muy poco en recogerlo todo.

–¿Y dónde vas a vivir? –le preguntó.

–Ésa es una decisión que dejo en manos del Azar –dijo él. Parecía que había recobrado enseguida el buen humor–. La dejaría en manos de Dios, pero Dios tiende a gastar unas bromas muy pesadas.

Enjolras se quedó mirando la ventana. La estuvo mirando mucho rato: por lo menos cinco segundos enteros. ¿Cuántas veces puede latir un corazón en lo que se van cinco segundos?

¿Tantas?

–Quédate esta noche si quieres –le dijo a la ventana; estaba nevando mucho. No dijo “conmigo”; sólo “quédate”.

El otro joven estaba ahora frente a su mesa y le daba la espalda.

– _Demontre,_ ¿pues no se me ha acabado el púrpura imperial? –se quejó–. A ver ahora cómo lo arreglo. No es cosa de que los emperadores vayan por ahí sin toga.

Enjolras sintió cómo el nudo que había tenido en la garganta le bajaba hasta la boca del estómago.

 _No me ha oído,_ se dijo.

–Si quieres...

–No tienes que preocuparte por mí –lo cortó Grantaire despreocupadamente. Había cogido en una brazada la mitad de sus útiles de pintura y los dejó caer descuidadamente en el baúl–. Tengo un amigo que vive en _Montmartre_ , un gran poeta al que hace tiempo que no veo. Me figuro que se encuentra en situación solvente; de otro modo, lo hubiese visto. Me dejaré caer por su casa unos días, y después ya veremos. –Y añadió–: Eres muy amable.

_Muy amable..._

Enjolras tenía la espalda rígida, el abdomen contraído, estaba conteniendo el aliento y cuando sintió el impulso de morderse el labio inferior como cuando era un niño y se enfadaba, se enfadó más.

–Como quieras –dijo–. Ven luego a despedirte.

_O no._

Y se fue a su cuarto.

 

•••

 

No llevaba allí ni media hora, muy concentrado en la misma página del mismo libro, cuando oyó acercarse pasos que se detuvieron frente a su cuarto, y después dos quedos golpecitos en la puerta.

Lo cierto fue que entre ambas cosas (los pasos y la llamada) transcurrieron varios segundos de silencio tenso, pero Enjolras decidió descartar con mucha frialdad aquel dato cuando se levantó a abrir.

Encontró a Grantaire en el rellano, con el sombrero en la mano y el abrigo puesto ya. En el suelo había dejado un hatillo pequeño que, por la forma, contendría sólo algunas prendas de ropa. Enjolras supuso que ya mandaría a por sus cosas más adelante.

–Me marcho ya –dijo él en voz más bien baja.

Enjolras no supo qué decir. Tampoco supo qué hacer. A Combeferre y a Courfeyrac los había abrazado cuando los dos se marcharon, primero uno y después otro. Pero la situación no se podía comparar y además, hacía tiempo que había notado que Grantaire nunca, nunca lo tocaba.

Estuvo aquella primera noche, la que se conocieron en aquel mismo rellano, y después ya nunca más hasta aquella vez, hacía ya más de un mes... Enjolras tendía a considerar aquello como normal: estaba muy lejos de tener con Grantaire la relación tan cercana y tan física que había desarrollado con sus amigos de la infancia después de pasar juntos tantos años, casi toda la vida. Pero también era cierto que Grantaire y él se tuteaban casi desde el principio y que ya habían más que pasado el punto de las formas sociales en el que los jóvenes se cogen del brazo para ir por la calle. Ellos dos nunca lo hacían. Cuando lo empezó a conocer, Enjolras se decía que Grantaire no sabía dónde estaban los límites de nada. No era cierto: conocía uno. Había algo así como un perímetro de un metro cuadrado alrededor de Enjolras más allá del cual Grantaire no iba nunca. La única vez que lo cruzó fue porque Enjolras se le había acercado sin que se diera cuenta... y pasó lo que pasó...

–Bueno, pues... ha sido un placer –dijo Grantaire al ver que no le hablaba. Enjolras salió de su especie de trance para ver que él iba a tenderle la mano, y con un movimiento rápido se secó la suya en el pantalón.

Se dieron la mano. Fue un apretón firme (por parte de ambos) y largo, que costó soltar. Al menos, a Enjolras le costó soltar.

–Que tengas buena suerte –le deseó.

–Si tú no crees en la suerte –dijo él sonriendo.

–Es una forma de hablar.

–Una cosa que se dice, sí. –Grantaire se miró las botas y se pasó los dedos entre aquella mata de rizos negros que tenía, que no habían visto una silla de barbero en algún tiempo. Aunque mucho más grave era el caso de Enjolras, que ya se podía recoger el cabello en una cinta desde hacía tiempo–. Había otro Alexandre que sí creía –se le ocurrió a Grantaire–. Decía que la fortuna...

–Ya sé lo que decía –replicó Enjolras más secamente de lo que había pretendido. Era que, en aquel momento, no quería oír hablar de valientes.

–Cuánto sabes –le dijo Grantaire en tono de mofa amistosa como cuando discutían sobre cualquier cosa sin ponerse nunca de acuerdo. Recogió del suelo sus cosas–. Cuídate mucho, ¿eh? Ya vendré a visitarte algún día.

Enjolras asintió.

Y él se fue.

Cuando se dejaron de oír pasos en la escalera, Enjolras regresó a su cuarto y se sentó en su silla.

Estuvo allí cinco minutos. Entonces se levantó y cerró la ventana. Hacía un frío terrible, y encendió el fuego.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el chiste de los Simpson, es que no me he podido resistir :S


	4. Chapter 4

En el cuarto de Grantaire se instaló una mujer que tenía dos niños pequeños. Los críos chillaban todo el día y lloraban toda la noche: chillaban porque tenían frío y hambre, y lloraban porque su madre no estaba con ellos.

La madre era muy joven, casi demasiado para tener dos niños de aquellas edades (tendrían cuatro y seis años) y bastante bonita también. Nunca estaba por las noches, y no era difícil adivinar cómo se ganaba el pan de sus hijos. Una tarde que fue especialmente fría, llamó quedamente a la puerta de Enjolras y con mucha educación le pidió, por favor, un leño para la chimenea. Enjolras le dio los que tenía. Intentó darle dinero una vez, cuando oyó a aquellos niños quejarse tanto del hambre que tenían. La joven le dijo:

–Es usted muy bueno. Le daré a cambio una cosa –No dijo qué porque estaban los niños en la casa.

Él pensó que no lo había entendido y le dijo que no quería nada. Pero ella lo había entendido muy bien, y lo que no quería era aceptar su caridad. Podía ser que aquella mujer vendiera su dignidad al mejor postor pero para vender la dignidad, primero hay que tenerla. Era una mujer honrada, y hasta los más miserables saben cómo mantener alta la frente.

Hubo otra noche que aquella mujer le tuvo que pedir un favor. Era muy tarde ya pero Combeferre estaba todavía en su casa; estaba lloviendo a mares y estaban esperando a que escampara.

Oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta, tan quedos que casi creyeron que se lo habían imaginado. Cuando Enjolras fue a ver quién era o si era alguien, vio allí a su vecina que le pidió, diciendo muchas veces “perdóneme” pero sin bajar los ojos, que le cuidara a sus hijos una hora o dos. Cuando Enjolras miró detrás de ella, vio que había en la escalera un caballero bastante bien vestido que miraba mucho el reloj. No tuvo más remedio que acceder, y ella le trajo a los niños envueltos en mantas. A la niña, que era la más pequeña, se la dejó casi dormida en los brazos.

–No lo molestarán, se lo prometo. Son muy buenos, son muy buenos, mis angelitos –Y se fue dándoles un beso a cada uno.

Y Enjolras se quedó sin saber qué hacer, porque los niños se despabilaron al notar el calor del fuego, salieron corriendo a sentarse delante de la chimenea y se desvelaron completamente. Y deberían estar dormidos, deberían... porque no debían escuchar lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la única pared que los separaba de su casa y de su madre.

Pero Enjolras no sabía tratar con los niños; no había sabido nunca. No sabía qué decirles ni de qué hablarles, y siempre le parecía que ellos lo miraban extrañados, como esperando algo, pero él no sabía qué era. No le sucedía eso a Combeferre, que se sentó junto a ellos y les habló dulcemente, pero con seriedad y en tono razonable, casi como a dos adultos. Consiguió que le dijeran sus nombres y ellos empezaron a preguntarle a él cosas, y pronto los había convencido para que se metieran en la cama. Les contó un cuento: uno muy bonito sobre un árbol muy viejo, un tejo, que le relataba a una flor cómo había visto cambiar el mundo con sus ojos de árbol. Combeferre no tenía hermanos pequeños; ni mayores. Enjolras no sabía cómo podía ser que se entendiera tan bien con los niños, y se alegraba de que estuviera allí con él.

Pero, en realidad, se alegraba siempre.

Así que fue y se sentó a su lado, y se quedó en silencio mientras él contaba su historia con la niñita acurrucada en sus brazos.

La madre vino a llevarse a los niños de madrugada, cuando ya estaban muy dormidos los dos, y muy despiertos Combeferre y Enjolras. Los llevaron en brazos a su cama, encendieron allí el fuego con los leños que les quedaban y regresaron al cuarto vacío. Ya llovía menos que antes y hasta se podía salir sin paraguas, pero Enjolras le dijo a su amigo que no se fuera, y aquella noche volvieron a dormir juntos igual que cuando habían vivido los dos en casa de Combeferre, hacía un año ya.

–¿Y tu vecino? –le preguntó Combeferre mientras se desnudaba para acostarse. No lo solía llamar por su nombre (no lo solía llamar, en general) ni tampoco Grantaire a él. Todo aquel tiempo habían sido, el uno para el otro, “el estudiante de medicina” y “el vecino”.

–Se fue –murmuró Enjolras desde la cama, con el rostro medio enterrado en la almohada y sin mirarlo.

–No me habías dicho nada.

–¿No? Se me habrá olvidado.

Cuando Combeferre fue a la cama, Enjolras se movió para hacerle sitio. Apagaron la vela y se durmieron los dos al amor de la lumbre, que se apagó muy pronto, y Enjolras soñó con tormentas y con noches de mistral, con una cama vacía y con una silueta que se escabullía sin ruido por una rendija de la puerta, y tuvo frío.

_“Los cazadores eran negros y grandes y aterradores, y sus perros eran todos negros y de mirada salvaje. Cabalgaban a lomos de caballos negros y de ciervos negros...”._

_Un trueno. Un grito infantil que no se llega a ahogar a tiempo. Una risilla cruel y alguna burla sobre mojar la cama. Un “¡shhhht!” prolongado. Todos los que parecían dormidos, resulta que están despiertos. Son nueve donde sólo hay ocho camas. El décimo regresa a la suya sin que lo vean, porque las tormentas no lo asustan y porque los cuentos son para los niños._

Por la mañana había salido el sol y un rayo de luz, semejante a una flecha, despertó a Enjolras en brazos de Combeferre. Enjolras no solía remolonear en la cama pero aquella mañana cerró los ojos. Se sintió feliz, tranquilo y feliz, con la mente en calma y la conciencia ligera.

Hasta que pensó en Courfeyrac.

En Courfeyrac, que no estaba porque si estuviera, seguramente no habría existido aquella noche; en Courfeyrac, que le había prometido que vendría a París pero que a lo mejor, no venía. Fue un pensamiento inconsciente, como un fantasma que estaba allí y que de pronto, ya no estaba... Pero que había estado.

Enjolras se desveló por completo, perdida toda la apacible calma que había sentido al despertar. No se pudo volver a dormir, y se levantó y Combeferre se despertó, consciente de su inquietud pero ajeno a la causa.

–¿Qué sucede, Julien? –le dijo desde la cama. Tenía revuelto el cabello y los ojos muy brillantes, aquellos ojos de mirada apacible que eran los ojos de su propio huracán.

Pero Enjolras estaba enfadado, y mientras se vestía furiosamente se encontró pensando en Grantaire.

 _Si no fueras un idiota..._ , le decía en su mente. _Si no fueras un mentiroso..._

 

**•••**

 

Una tarde haría ya dos meses, Enjolras había visto en la vidriera de una tienda unos lápices singulares que llamaron su atención. Eran de textura cerosa, como las velas, en tres gamas de colores: blanco, rojo y negro.

Entró a preguntar y el tendero le mostró la caja, que era de ébano, sencilla pero elegante, y que tenía grabado bajo la tapa el apellido _Conté_ como todos los lápices corrientes. Pero aquellos raros lápices, Enjolras no los había visto nunca. El vendedor le explicó que eran una novedad, que se vendían muy pocos y que por eso eran tan caros (costaba la caja la friolera de diez francos), y que los usaban sobre todo artistas experimentales, pero que había un cuadro o dos expuestos en el Salón si quería ver el resultado. Cuando Enjolras le preguntó si no los tenía en más colores, el vendedor, que antes de aquello debía haberlo tomado por un artista, sonrió con la condescendencia que tienen los que saben mucho con los que son unos pobres ignorantes, y le explicó que no y por qué no, pero muy despacito. Enjolras tuvo ganas de explicarle a él por dónde podía meterse los lápices con caja y todo...,pero como pensó que a Grantaire quizá le gustarían, los compró pensando en dárselos cuando viniera a visitarlo.

Pero Grantaire nunca vino.

Los lápices todavía estaban al fondo de algún cajón, con un dedo de polvo de muchos años encima de la tapa.

 

**1827**

Pasó un año hasta que los dos se volvieron a ver.

Para entonces, Enjolras ya había cambiado mucho. Como les sucede a todos los jóvenes cuando vuelan del nido, la independencia lo había hecho madurar rápidamente. Y no sólo había volado, sino que estaba aprendiendo a revolotear entre París y sus sacudimientos a lomos de corrientes peligrosas. Para eso estaba allí.

Fue un día que estaban en un café del _Montmartre_ , a donde los había llevado un joven que era estudiante de leyes e intrigante aficionado en el camino de hacerse profesional. Su padrino en el bautismo de la asociación ilícita y el desorden público contaba con amigos en varias sociedades liberales ilegales (pocas eran legales en aquel tiempo en que la sombra del absolutismo planeaba cada vez más bajo sobre las Cámaras). Tenía nada menos que veintitrés años, pero aun atendía a algunas de las clases de los estudiantes de primer año. Allí lo había conocido Enjolras. No parecía que tuviera prisa por graduarse. Como él decía: “Abogado nunca”, y se podía decir que estaba en el buen camino de hacer honor a su premisa.

Pisándole los talones iba un buen amigo suyo, que tenía veintidós años y muy poca suerte en la vida. Hacía un año que había perdido un terreno que había heredado en un negocio que hizo con muy poca fortuna, y desde entonces andaba con una mano delante y otra detrás. Para colmo de su infortunio, tenía una querida que había nacido condesa atrapada en el cuerpo de una modistilla, y además (y aquí radicaba el verdadero problema) otra querida que vivía en la misma calle y que era amiga de la primera. El asunto no podía acabar bien. Y no acabó. Y es que, quizá, merezca la pena pararse a reflexionar unos segundos sobre el verdadero origen de la mala suerte.

Los dos habían hecho buenas migas con Combeferre desde el principio, y a menudo se reunían los cuatro en el café del _Quartier Latin_ que más frecuentaban, que se llamaba _Musain_ y en cuyas mesas se tocaba una música más bien discordante con la de la orquesta nacional. Allí conocían a todos los espías y tenían sus propias señas, así que no se corría mucho peligro de ser sorprendido en pleno discurso sedicioso, contratiempo que, según la gravedad de lo que se hubiese dicho, podía acabar mejor o peor.

Precisamente era aquel el motivo que los había llevado aquella tarde a un cafetucho del _Montmartre_. La policía llevaba unos días particularmente inquieta, se habían producido tres o cuatro detenciones sonadas, y hasta tal grado había llegado el acoso de la autoridad que muchos estudiantes de ideas liberales habían acabado por dejar de anidar en el _Quartier Latin_ y volado a otras latitudes en lo que se calmaban los vientos.

De modo que allí estaban: los cuatro sentados a una mesa que tenía alrededor siete sillas, porque los habían acompañado antes dos estudiantes de la Escuela Politécnica y un obrero que habían conocido en una redada a una taberna de la _rue Charonne_ que habían visitado por primera vez aquel día (no su amigo Bahorel, que así se llamaba el primer estudiante, pero sí el resto). No conocían bien el arrabal ni sabían orientarse en las calles sin iluminar, y se habrían metido en un callejón acabado en una tapia con la policía pisándoles los talones si aquel joven pelirrojo no los llega a avisar y a guiar en la dirección de una casa que era segura. La verdad es que él quiso desentenderse de ellos en cuanto hubo pasado el peligro. Costó mucho convencerlo de que los acompañara alguna vez a una tertulia, y cuando venía se iba siempre muy temprano.

Enjolras estaba enfrascado con Laigle (el segundo candidato a no ser abogado nunca) en una discusión sobre la tasa de sufragio, cuando notó que Combeferre se había quedado mirando la barra muy serio. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, Enjolras reconoció inmediatamente a su antiguo vecino aunque estuviera de espaldas. En el momento de mirarlo Enjolras, como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural lo hubiese tocado en el hombro, él se giró.

Hay una mirada especial que tienen en los ojos los animalillos que se encuentran cruzando tranquilamente un camino y que se ven sorprendidos por un tronco de caballos que viene directamente hacia ellos. Esa era, a grandes rasgos, la clase de mirada que le devolvió Grantaire.

Enjolras no apartó la mirada, pero él sí lo hizo. Se volvió hacia la barra y apuró el vino que tenía, le dijo algo al joven que venía con él mientras esperaba a que le volvieran a llenar el vaso y se bebió ése también.

Enjolras, que había considerado la idea de levantarse a saludarlo, pensó cosas muy feas cuando vio que el que había sido su buen amigo lo ignoraba de aquella forma tan flagrante, y se giró otra vez hacia Laigle. Pero no había empezado a disculparse por haber interrumpido la conversación, cuando la conversación volvió a ser interrumpida por una voz conocida y no muy sobria que digamos.

–¡Pero si es mi resplandeciente vecino! ¡Cuánto hace que no nos hemos visto! ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra mucho verte. –Y añadió en tono de confidencia para su acompañante, que ahora que lo veían más de cerca no era más que un chiquillo de dieciséis o diecisiete años–: Yo es que, antes, vivía en el Olimpo.

–Claro, con razón no me visitabas nunca –dijo el chiquillo sonriendo alegremente. Tenía una bonita sonrisa; tenía una sonrisa preciosa a decir verdad, y un rostro muy dulce que sería bien parecido si una expresión como ésa no le viniese muchos años grande. “Lindo” estaba bien. Cuando Enjolras era pequeño, las mujeres decían que era lindo.

El lindo muchacho vio cuatro pares de ojos clavados en él, y se esfumaron la alegre sonrisa de su linda cara y su mirada de cualquier cosa que estuviera a más de diez centímetros del suelo.

–Buenas tardes, _monsieur le docteur_ –Grantaire le estrechó la mano a Combeferre.

Enjolras seguía mirando al niñato. Después miró a Grantaire. Pensó que comprendía una cosa o dos.

Bahorel decidió en ese momento que aquel silencio incómodo ya iba camino de alcanzar el grado “cama de faquir” en la escala universal de la incomodidad, e hizo lo que hacen todas las personas que se sienten incómodas en una situación social: carraspeó.

Fue la señal que desencadenó las presentaciones y al final, Grantaire y el niñ... y su amigo se sentaron a su mesa.

Y los dos se quedaron ya para siempre.

 

**•••**

 

Resultaba que aquel muchacho era ni más ni menos que el “gran poeta” con el que Grantaire había dicho que se iba a vivir, que de “gran” no tendría ni la edad ni la estatura, pero que poseía la grandeza del corazón, del espíritu y de las ideas.

Lo cierto era que nada hacía pensar que entre Grantaire y aquel amigo suyo hubiese algo más que una cercana amistad, que seguramente fuese ya muy vieja porque a veces, sin querer, se llamaban por el nombre de pila en público. Enjolras nunca había sido mal pensado y no sabía cuando se había vuelto tan mezquino, e hizo responsable al vaso de vino avinagrado que había tomado aquella tarde.

Lo cierto era que aquel muchacho le cayó bien casi desde el principio, igual que a todos. Era tímido; nunca asustadizo. Cuando se encendía, su voz poseía la cadencia de un trueno y sus ojos color miel eran ascuas. Una vez que malinterpretó un comentario de Bahorel, que era muy descuidado a veces en sus formas, se puso de pie y lo retó a que se explicara: a Bahorel, que le sacaba seis años, dos cabezas y por lo menos veinte kilos, y cuyo talento natural para “explicarse” le había valido honores de persona _non grata_ en más de un establecimiento.

El joven poeta era franco y leal, tierno al hablar y al mirar, compasivo con los menos favorecidos y decidido ante el peligro. También se distraía con frecuencia, soñaba despierto y a menudo vestía de una guisa de lo más extravagante que a Enjolras siempre lo hacía pensar en Courfeyrac. Veía aquella casaca color violeta que él lucía a veces, con sus enormes solapas de terciopelo borgoña y sus grandes botones dorados, y estaba convencido de que si Courfeyrac la tuviera delante, se desmayaría. Por uno de esos curiosos caprichos que tiene la vida, el joven la llevaba puesta el día que los dos se conocieron, pero Courfeyrac aguantó bien el tipo.

Lo de Grantaire era una cuestión bien distinta. Desde que se habían vuelto a reunir, Enjolras lo encontraba todavía más irritante que antes, y a decir verdad no entendía cómo había soportado alguna vez su carácter cínico y burlón y sus constantes desvaríos, que le parecían incoherentes y fuera de lugar.

Su escepticismo lo exasperaba.

Grantaire no creía en nada de lo que decían ni en nada de lo que hacían; tampoco era que creyera en lo que decían o hacían sus enemigos políticos; sencillamente, no creía en nada. Enjolras no entendía por qué había decidido quedarse allí con ellos, y suponía que cualquier día se cansaría y se marcharía y que ya no lo verían más.

Pero Grantaire no se fue. Para empezar, porque nadie se lo pidió nunca. Por incomprensible que fuera para Enjolras, sus amigos lo querían, y él los quería a ellos. Incluso Combeferre parecía que se mostraba más cercano y más amable con él, aunque su mejor compañero de crápula era indiscutiblemente Bahorel. Practicaban juntos _savate_ y _canne de combat_ en una sala de armas del _Quartier Latin_ , y magullados como estuvieran se iban después a emborracharse. Los problemas los encontraban allí donde fueran, afirmación por otra parte discutible y material de peso para el debate abierto sobre el origen de la mala suerte.

 

**•••**

 

Una noche, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, Combeferre le dijo:

–¿No has sido hoy un poco duro con Grantaire?

–¿Tú crees? –dijo Enjolras sin dejar de mirar al frente.

–Eso es un “no” –observó su amigo con una sonrisa muy breve.

¿Lo era? Enjolras no lo entendió muy bien, pero de algún modo Combeferre estaba en lo cierto. Había llegado a perder la cuenta de las veces que Grantaire los había interrumpido aquella noche; la cuenta, la paciencia y las formas. Y con todo, se había quedado corto.

–Solíais ser muy amigos. O eso me parecía.

–Eso parecía –dijo Enjolras de forma críptica.

–¿Puedo preguntarte si ha ocurrido algo? –le preguntó Combeferre con cautela. Combeferre estaba al corriente de los asuntos de todo el mundo porque, de algún modo, los asuntos de todo el mundo se las arreglaban para ir a parar siempre a su tejado. Y aun así, él siempre era cuidadoso al hablar y respetuoso con el silencio ajeno; con el propio, era una tumba, todo un doctor bajo juramento hipocrático, o todo un cura bajo secreto de confesión.  Muy rara vez hacía preguntas y, cuando las hacía, eran casi siempre aparentemente vagas e imprecisas como aquella.

–No ha ocurrido nada –fue la concisa respuesta de Enjolras. Y no podía estar siendo más sincero.

Se detuvieron para que pasara un coche tirado por dos caballos, a cierta distancia para que no los salpicara cuando las ruedas cortaron un charco que anegaba media calle. Cuando retomaron su camino, caminaban más separados que antes.

–Julien... –lo llamó Combeferre.

–¿Hum?

–¿Te das cuenta de que él tiene... parece que tiene... sentimientos hacia ti? –Aunque ya hablaban en voz baja, porque era de madrugada y los vecinos siempre se quejaban de que los jóvenes eran trasnochadores y ruidosos, aquello lo dijo bajando la voz más todavía. Enjolras no se lo esperaba pero no lo miró; decididamente _no_ lo miró.

Las palabras brotan de los labios o brotan de la pluma. Las hay de tres colores, y éstas son las fuentes donde nacen: la mente, el corazón y las tripas. Distinguirlas es tan sencillo como diferenciar un color de otro. Enjolras dijo:

–Parecía que, a ti, eso te molestaba.

Y aunque siempre era consecuente con lo que decía, con todo lo que decía, aquello le provocó una punzada en el corazón casi inmediatamente. Antes de aquella noche, ni una sola vez en la vida le había hablado a Combeferre con dureza, y pasarían muchos años (todos los que les quedaban) hasta que lo volviera a hacer.

Combeferre se había detenido en mitad de la calle. Era difícil decirlo a la pobre luz de las farolas, pero Enjolras juraría que había palidecido un poco. La mirada que había en sus ojos le iba a partir el corazón.

–Perdóname –dijo. Se sentía miserable–. No quería...

–No –lo cortó él sin brusquedad. Combeferre nunca necesitaba alzar la voz; si tenía algo que decir, todo el mundo lo escuchaba. Enjolras no sólo no era la excepción de aquello, sino que era el primero–. Tienes razón: no es asunto mío. No he debido inmiscuirme.

–No lo has hecho –le respondió Enjolras, que sabía muy bien lo que decía.

Combeferre usaba gafas desde que había regresado de Londres. Antes, cuando se sentía incómodo, se tocaba la oreja o el pelo alrededor. Enjolras se lo hacía notar a veces, le decía: “Eres muy obvio”. Su amigo le daba la razón y, al rato, se le había olvidado.

–Me preocupaba, Julien, eso es todo –se explicó él–. Ya has visto cuánto bebe, cuánto se excede. Tiene tan poco autocontrol... Y tú...

–Yo sé tan poco del mundo –terminó Enjolras con una sonrisa amarga.

–No es eso lo que iba a decir.

No, probablemente no. Combeferre lo conocía mejor que eso, mejor que nadie. Y aunque lo hubiese sido, probablemente, a Enjolras no le hubiese importado. Pero algo de todo aquello tenía que importarle: algo, lo que fuera... mientras no fuera aquello que estaba aguijoneando insidiosamente los bordes de su conciencia y que se parecía demasiado a la decepción.

–Ya no tengo catorce años, ¿sabes? E incluso entonces... –negó con la cabeza, decidiendo que aquella línea de razonamientos no iba a parar a ningún sitio donde él quisiera estar–. ¿Te preocupa que sea otro Fabrice Duchamp? –preguntó a bocajarro.

Pero aquello no cogió desprevenido a Combeferre, que había recuperado parte de su serenidad habitual y que, negando con la cabeza, lo tomó del brazo para continuar caminando.

–Me preocupaba. Un poco. Y puede que por eso lo juzgara injustamente.

–Grantaire es inofensivo –le aseguró Enjolras.

–Lo sé –dijo Combeferre. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo, Enjolras podía ver eso–. Ya lo sé.

–Y de todas maneras...

_De todas maneras... ¿qué?_

–¿Qué? –lo animó Combeferre.

–Nada.

No en vano, Combeferre lo conocía mejor que nadie, y Enjolras ya había dicho suficiente, quizá demasiado. Lo que sentía... no, lo que hubiese sentido, fuera lo que fuera, no quería que su amigo lo supiera. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Qué diría? Pensó en Fabrice Duchamp, ese cretino pretencioso al que le gustaban rubios pero al que a lo mejor, después de necesitar un dentista, ya no le gustaban rubios.

»–Has hecho bien en no permitírselo –le había dicho Combeferre, y Enjolras lo creyó porque, entonces, todo cuanto Combeferre decía estaba escrito en piedra.

Después vino Courfeyrac, con sus cuentos, y Enjolras ya no entendió nada. Pero no se enfadó con ellos; con Courfeyrac se había enfadado algunas veces, pero no aquella vez; con Combeferre, nunca. Pero se enfadó con el profesor Lefrebvre, el de la vara, y con sus arengas y sus monsergas sobre Dios y sobre la Iglesia, y tres días después todo el liceo estaba patas arriba y él estaba en un coche de camino a casa, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ver a sus amigos.

 De todas maneras, las preguntas que tenía no las haría nunca. Las consecuencias de las preguntas, muchas veces, no son sólo las respuestas.

De algún modo, sabía que Combeferre lo estaba mirando, pero él no insistió para que siguiera hablando. En vez de eso, puso su mano libre en el brazo que Enjolras tenía enlazado con el suyo y le dio un suave apretón.

–No te enfades con él. Diga lo que diga, y aunque lo haga tan... aparatosamente, pienso que cree en ti.

–¿Tú crees? –dijo Enjolras.

Y la sonrisa sutil que aquello trajo a los labios de su amigo, no la entendió. Uno no suele ser consciente de sus manías, y aquella costumbre que tenía de no decirle a Combeferre nunca que no la conservó siempre sin saberlo.

Hasta las peores consecuencias.

 

**•••**

 

Una noche de finales de marzo, cuando la parroquia habitual de la sala interior del café Musain ya se había retirado a sus camas o a las de sus queridas, estaba todavía Enjolras sentado a la misma mesa que ocupaba de costumbre. Le estaba dando vueltas a una carta que quería enviar a su antiguo tutor, que dirigía ahora la redacción de un periódico de corte republicano en el que Enjolras tenía mucho interés. Había sentido siempre un gran respeto por aquel hombre que tanto le había enseñado y que, jugándose bastante más que el salario y el pan, le había abierto una ventana al mundo cuando todas las puertas habían estado cerradas, y que hasta lo había acogido en su casa cuando llegó a París sin nada en los bolsillos, sin pasaporte y sin un solo amigo. Le había parecido osado, con su juventud y su inexperiencia, pedirle entonces que le permitiera formar parte de un trabajo tan serio, pero consideraba que las cosas habían cambiado, que ya no era ni tan joven ni tan inexperto y que estaba en condiciones de presentarse ante él en términos de igualdad. Pero le parecía que la carta era demasiado formal, demasiado casual, demasiado escueta, demasiado literaria... Enjolras era de pluma ágil (y mordaz cuando quería) pero tenía la sensación de que las palabras brotaban con mayor fluidez cuando hablaba en voz alta.

Emborronó otra línea, escribió algo encima, tachó aquello también y garabateó al margen, y mientras hacía todo eso, sin levantar la mirada, dijo con voz neutra:

–¿Todavía pintas?

Dijo aquello en un momento cualquiera, sin que sobre el papel dejaran de fluir trazos de tinta encrespados como alambres, como espinas.

–Todavía me tengo que ganar la vida –le respondió el único otro ocupante de la sala, que llevaba más de una hora absorto en el revoloteo de una polilla en torno a la llama de una vela, en silencio por una vez en la vida.

–¿Y te la ganas bien?

–A ratos –murmuró él–. Ya sabes cómo es esto...

–No lo sé –dijo Enjolras secamente. Le respondió un silencio de varios segundos y después, una risilla desenfadada.

_–“Las ciencias, las letras y las artes, menos despóticas y más potentes acaso...”_

–¿Eso crees que pienso?

–Eso acabas de decir.

–Sigues sin entender nada.

–¿Y tú me lo vas a explicar?

Enjolras dio unos golpecitos en la hoja de papel con la punta de la pluma... y tachó lo último que había escrito.

–¿Para qué?

Le respondió un silencio árido, largo como una noche de invierno.

–Tienes razón –murmuró aquella voz.

–Claro que la tengo.

Ni una gota de lluvia; ni un solo rayo de sol.

Se oyó un chirrido de madera contra madera.

–¿Ya te marchas?

–Será lo mejor.

–No te has acabado la botella –observó Enjolras, que en ningún momento había levantado los ojos. Se le había soltado de la cinta parte del cabello y una cascada de rizos rubios le estorbaba algo la vista, pero no se preocupó de volver a recogérselos ni de apartárselos del rostro.

–Buenas noches, Julien.

El siseo de la pluma contra el papel se detuvo en seco a mitad de una frase. Un punto negro, semejante a una pupila, se estaba dilatando sobre el papel.

Existen personas para quienes tomar decisiones, hasta las más insignificantes, supone una tarea titánica. Enjolras no entendía a estas personas. En el fondo de su corazón, un hombre sabe siempre lo que quiere. Quiere quedarse o quiere marcharse; quiere seguridad o quiere libertad; quiere hablar o quiere callar; quiere ver o quiere estar ciego. El corazón dice: quiero ser feliz, quiero ser amado, quiero ser libre, quiero libertad para aquellos que amo, quiero su felicidad. Dice: quiero morir aquí; aquí moriré.

Quiero acabar esta carta, que es muy importante.

–Buenas noches –dijo.

Nicolas. Grantaire. Grantaire. Nicolas. No hay mucho donde elegir; no hay mucho que decidir.

Cuando por fin alzó la mirada, ya había pasado otra hora y estaba solo allí. Había acabado la carta y le agradaba el resultado. Decidió que podía permitirse dejar para mañana la tarea de reescribirla en limpio, y apartándola y mojando otra vez la pluma, escribió en una hoja en blanco:

_Paris, le 25 Mars 1827_

_Mon cher Henri,_

En cuestión de media hora había llenado seis hojas en una caligrafía tan limpia y tan fluida que parecía que aquellas líneas se las hubiesen dictado. Dobló aquellas hojas y las metió en un sobre en el que había escrito de memoria una dirección de Alejandría, pero no lo cerró, por si Combeferre quería añadir algo de su puño y letra.

Querría.

 

**•••**

 

Era el año 1827 (“año de Nuestro Señor” había caído por fin en desuso), 25 de marzo, y el cenáculo de la sociedad de _l’ABC_ ya estaba casi al completo: Joly se les uniría a lo largo de las siguientes semanas, y Courfeyrac regresaría antes de que acabase el otoño. Contaban con un buen número de simpatizantes entre los estudiantes del _Quartier Latin,_ y con un solo obrero que, de todas formas, contaba por muchos. Eso pensaba Enjolras, que lo había tenido siempre en gran consideración y que lo miraba con mucho respeto. Tenían ya un nombre y una sala propia en la que celebrar sus reuniones sin peligro de ser espiados por las autoridades. Tenían ideas y planes para llevarlas a cabo, y un sólo propósito: reconstruir la República.

Eran _les_ _enfants terribles_ de su tiempo, niños con ideas demasiado grandes, con madera de héroes, y no hay héroe sin tragedia ni tragedia sin catástrofe. Si Enjolras hubiera ido más al teatro, habría sabido eso. Y que la catársis llega sólo a veces... sólo algunas veces, si uno es lo bastante afortunado, si tiene esa suerte.

Con tanto por hacer, otras cuestiones acabaron pasando al segundo plano en el que, en definitiva, habían estado siempre y del que seguramente nunca debieron salir.

Llegó así el tiempo en el que Enjolras y Grantaire, que habían vivido con las puertas abiertas, se mudaron a vivir a mundos separados por un muro que iba del suelo al cielo y de horizonte a horizonte.

Enjolras nunca le preguntó por qué no había venido a verlo. Tampoco quiso saber si pensaba hacerlo, si, de no ser por la casualidad que los había reunido, Grantaire habría querido que se vieran otra vez. De todas maneras, no hubo una promesa que él no rompiera ni una tarea en la que no le fallara. Lo miraba tiernamente cuando pensaba que Enjolras no lo veía, con aquellos ojos tristes que habían perdido la fe en el mundo, que quizá no la habían tenido nunca; lo llamaba Alejandro, Apolo, mármol rosado de los Pirineos..., y ni una sola vez lo trató como a un ser humano.

A veces, Enjolras miraba a Combeferre y a Courfeyrac, sus amigos y sus hermanos, y se preguntaba cómo había podido siquiera comparar a un extraño con lo que no era sino su hogar, con el único calor humano que había conocido alguna vez su corazón.

Y así fue cómo, quienes en otro tiempo fueran buenos amigos, quienes en otro mundo y en otra vida pudieron quizá haber escalado las fronteras que impone la amistad y explorar los paisajes que hubiera más allá, se convirtieron en dos extraños. Enjolras, a cuyos labios tan naturalmente acudía el desdén, le hablaba a Grantaire sin mirarlo, y si a veces parecía que cruzaba aquellos ojos verdes un fantasma o una sombra, Enjolras no lo notaba. Aquella pantomima de Hefestión que nunca había luchado ni dormido a su lado, aquel Pigmalión singular que quería convertir la piel en mármol y no al revés, ya no le importaba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visita "Tricolor" en mis trabajos si te ha gustado.
> 
> Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
